twdfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassius Dominica
Stats Power: 87 Agility: 65 Stamina: 90 4th Stat: Oscars: 95 Signature Move: Lights, Camera, SMACKDOWN! Deadliest Move: Awards Night Bio Born in Chicago, Cassandra Doe was quite an eccentric little girl. You might have called her an attention seekerm but no one could douct her acting ability. She rejected a stage school to stay with her school friends and lived out her passion for acting through school plays and productions. She rejected college for early work and during her first few years of acting, she was noticed by a big Hollywood Director, who offered her a role in an upcoming western. Despite the fact that she detested western and country films, she accepted anyway, and to this day claims "the best decision she ever made." During one filming session, Cassandra recieved from unwanted attention by a fellow star and she socked him one. Of course, because she was a big star, news soon spread, and the Dexteras heard about her little incident. Impressed by her calm yet fierce fighting technique, they offered her a place with the Dexteras, and she renamed herself Cassius Dominica. Cassius is quite a calm fighter but she's pretty powerful. She usually doesn't mind who she fights, unless they're idiots. Cassius cannot stand idiots- in her fight with Dwayne Bramage, she spent nearly the entire match banging his head against one of the wrestling posts, claiming "I'm going to knock some sense into you whether you like it or not!" She did something similar to Flashback, claiming "I'm going to make sure you don't forget me or this crushing!" However, in her match against Bucks Gazillion, she was doomed right from the start. She refused his check and fought off an attack from Steve but she was defeated from Bought Out in the end. Feeling down but not defeated, it looked like the same fate against Queen Nefercreepy as she was sandstormed and had the pyramid treatment. But clever use of the snake attack as a lasso helped to keep Cassius' western spirits up and she finished Nefers off with her deadly move, Awards Night. After while, she was more confident about herself and her next match, but a bad time because she was facing the evil [[Governor Grim]]. She went all-out on him for saying ''awards are stupid and pointless'', but as always Grim has a plan to win his matches, Grim contacts Bucks and Steve for phase 1 to take out the ref, phase 2 starts and Grim has Bucks, Steve, and everyone who she beat to gang up and beat her up. To tired to go on, Grim pins her. Now Cassius is for sure in that she's going to win her next match up against to German downer Rolf the Reaper, she pummels the poor thumb for the lead, but thanks to Bucks, he hired some training for Rolf, and Rolf comes back. In round three, Grim taught him the true meaning of meaninglessness, with a new move, The Dark Hole. But she survived it and came back to win the match. Quotes "YEE-HAW!!" "When it comes to speeches and punches, I'm one to stick to the point, here goes nothing!" "But no more Miss Nice Western. It's time to shoot a movie!" Matches